HEA
by SNAK101
Summary: Year 1: Sakura Haruno was sent, on a mission, to the worst public school in all of the Land of Fire. There her job is to choose ten of the most qualifying students, giving them one free year at her father's prestigious all boy high school.


Chapter 1

_H.E.A._

The metallic clanking of lockers smacking shut echoed though my tender ears. I walked crookedly down the public school's full hallway. Unfortunately I didn't go unnoticed. Not only standing out because of my hair color but because I was in a different uniform.

Of course I knew they thought I'd wandered into the wrong school, but on the contrary I was here strictly on business. I headed toward the school's auditorium with whispers following every corner. I actually knew my way around pretty well, I'd be here before. Had to handle some beforehand business with the principle, it was very important that he know what I was offering.

"Good morning, everyone." I said happily into the small microphone I held gently in my right hand.

"Mornin'." They called in reply. One of their more strict teachers, eager to make a great first impression, I assume, bowed before me in front of the stage.

"I'm sorry miss, I beg you to excuse them. They're manners, it seems, are in need of some mending." She glared at the middle school students behind her. I bowed back sweetly.

"No need, I completely understand, dealing with such young people can be such a bother sometimes, with their hormones always on edge and what not." I smiled at the teacher as she backed up giving me the students, stars in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if any of you boys have heard, but I obviously am here from another school. Not just any school, the ever prestigious Haruno Elite Academy. H.E.A. is the number one high school in the Land of Fire. And your lucky class has been chosen! Now, before I begin I'd like for all of those whom have already applied for H.E.A. this upcoming year and all of those who do not wish to even consider enrolling such a school, to please leave and return to your normal routine."

I was pretty sure that none of them were going to leave, first of all because they all seemed to be staring at my hair and second of all because this was a good chance to miss some classes. Oddly enough about five of them stood. One I noticed was a Hyuuga, and one other an Uchiha, two wonderful clans who I'd heard be already joining us this upcoming year.

They were both rather handsome, although neither my type. If I even have a type.

"OYE! Sasuke! Where'ya goin'? It's a chance to ditch class, dude! Plus she's really cute! Come on, man!" I heard someone yell. My face lit up like the sun. I heard some snickers.

"Um… I haven't even gotten to the best part. Ten of you, chosen by me, will get in free this first year." I said slowly into the mike.

"OYE! What'cha say? Free?" I still couldn't tell who'd been talking, but none the less, I nodded eyes wondering around the students.

"No way…" Once again I nodded.

"Of course, it's only ten of you. Please keep that in mind." The Uchiha and the Hyuuga left and the other three boys who were beginning to leave found their seats again, they all let me continue.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Dances?" I heard.

"Yes, there is an all girl's school just down the street. Run by a friend of my fathers. Around the time the dances are held at H.E.A. the all girl's school plans a meet and greet with us. The boys ask and the girls can attend." I answered.

"And you go to the girl's school?" I caught, from a lightly spoken boy.

I shook my head, while answering, "No, I am going to attend H.E.A. with my father being head of the school and all, he wants me to get the finest education. So he keeps me in his school. I'll be joining the first year class same as ten of you." I replied just as soft, getting a couple of laughs. Sure I was just teasing, but the boy didn't seem to appreciate it much, he grimaced. Or so I thought… was that a smile? I hope not.

"Sports?" Flew loudly at me from another direction, I nodded yet again.

"We offer a large assortment of different sports! Going from one side of the Land of Fire to the other, every once in a while we have a special day just for athletes." I smiled finding myself getting rather excited.

"Alright everyone, I know you all have a whole bunch of other questions, but! I need most of you to get back to class. In about twenty minutes I'm going to begin interview, in order to pick ten of you. So those of you whose last name begins with the letters "A" thought "D" please stay behind. The rest of you I'll be calling shortly."

The day was going by fast. Each boy seemed more annoying than the first. I'd already chosen about seven of the sweetest and interesting boys, given them their certificates and some information about the school, if they were truly taking it into consideration. I even mentioned that they have to let me know by the end of this week.

I sighed. I only had two boys left. That means I'd either have to pick one boy randomly, or just ignore the last opening.

I heard a hard knock on the door and nearly jumped out of my seat.

"OYE! Lemme' in! I really wanna get in this school!" it yelled. Wow, in dire need of some proper vocabulary lessons.

"Come in." I called sophisticatedly back.

The obnoxious boy barged in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan, and defiantly not what I was expecting.


End file.
